<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adieu by Naveri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134855">Adieu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri'>Naveri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome, coldfluff, shortnsweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A second goodbye at the Ardhalis Train Station doesn't have to end with tears of pain, but one of joy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adieu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The call of the train's arrival called out from above. That recognizable chuckle filling the air, the swift whip of the dapper and heavy coat that saw many of their nightly shenanigans. “Well, mon amour, that’s my cue.”</p><p>     Lauren finally had the confidence to raise her head and look him in the eyes. “Of course, <em>subordinate</em>. Don’t want you to miss your train.” She urged on a faint smile, the pit of her stomach filling up with the ocean of harrowing doubt and pain.</p><p>Kieran flicked off his hat, bowing dramatically. Onlookers watched them in curiosity and delight.</p><p>Her smile was not so much forced now as a laugh escaped her. “You’re just embarrassing yourself now.” </p><p>His gleaming eyes never left her, watching through his tangled bangs. Standing straight, Kieran gave her a cheeky dimpled grin, Kieran smoothly plopped his hat upon the messy black curls; a few strands gracefully caressing upon his cheeks, to his lips. Every movement was one step closer to the end. </p><p>She watched him reach for his luggage.</p><p>The turn of his body. </p><p>His eyes casting toward his new beginning. </p><p>The sound of the feet boarding the train. </p><p>The aching in her heart, freezing over and burning her all the same. </p><p>She knew this day was coming. There was no chance of him wanting to stay in Ardhalis. Kieran stood there a little perplexed at her silence. The downcast of her eyes burrowing into the loose button upon his coat. “It was fun. Teaming up. Kicking bad guy ass.” His casual joke lifted over them, and that little rain cloud dispersing at the sound of her laugh. </p><p>She smiled again, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Damn right. We got them good. Well, I did most of the work.”</p><p>He lifted his arms in disbelief, feigning shock. “What?! Clearly, without me, you’d still be neck deep in questions and chasing false leads, <em>detective</em>.”</p><p>She crossed her arms and raised a brow. “Pfft, without me you---”</p><p>
  <em> Last Call for Boarding!  </em>
</p><p>A sheepish smile rode over him, lowering his arms to scratch the back of his neck. Both of them had no words. The usual banter extinguished from their lips. Kieran cleared his throat, adjusting his hold on the luggage. Lauren made the step forward as he turned toward the open doors. A heavy exhibited audible sigh escaped him. One foot on the stair and his hand reaching for the handle on the inside of the train. He gave a look back. She couldn’t quite figure him out in that moment. Her heart fluttered, a breath trapped in the ocean within her belly. </p><p>     With a salute, his lips parted. “Adieu, Lauren Sinclair.”</p><p>In an all too casual fashion, he hopped on the stairs and vanished from view. The train rumbled into motion. Amidst all the cheers, goodbyes, and noise bouncing about the station, Lauren was silent. She managed a whisper. </p><p>     “Goodbye, Kieran White.” </p><p>She took that final deep breath. Drowning out the ocean harrowing the pain. A simmer of a sun grew within her, and the acceptance that her new journey began, where her old would be left behind. A place of bittersweet. Her eyes gazed on as the train left the station, and with it the one person she could truly say understood <em>all of her essence</em>. The last fade of the train left from her view.</p><p>     “Ma’am, are you alright?” </p><p>Lauren blinked once. Twice. Her lashes fluttered, soaked to the brim. The blurred vision of the woman in front of her now raised her eyebrows in worry.</p><p>“Ye-yes. Goodbyes can be hard.” Lauren gave a forced smile, her knuckles brushing along the tears flowing from her eyes. The woman agreed with a warm hearted expression. “I’m sure it won’t be the last.” She bid farewell and went on her way. Lauren choked up. </p><p>
  <em> This was goodbye, forever. </em>
</p><p>     With a swift turn on her heel, she headed out toward the bristling crisp air. She reached the entrance when she felt a poke on her shoulder, accompanied by the voice dripping in a sweet delicate, sassy but utterly charming baritone. </p><p>     “Miss, you dropped this.” </p><p>     Lauren whipped around to a single purple hyacinth in her face and beyond the petals, the idiot she’d grown to adore. He moved the flower away in surprise at her tear stained reddened cheeks. “You idiot! What are you still doing here?!” Lauren hid her face with the sleeves of her coat.</p><p>A single warm touch of calloused skin brushed over her cheek to catch a droplet. “I certainly couldn’t leave a lady weeping at my expense.” </p><p>     She wiped the tears away and pouted. “I wasn’t, pfft I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her delicate hand reached out to grab the flower, placing it close to her heart. Kieran’s smile lit the star inside of her, and as he pulled her into a hug, it exploded into a thousand suns. With a tight squeeze, she inhaled the scent of snow and leather. A low grumble escaped him.</p><p>     “Darling, may I walk you home?” </p><p>Lauren pulled away, slipping her frosted hand into his. With a beaming smile, she squeezed his hand.</p><p>     “You may.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something from the PH Discord. I decided to post it on here, for those who may not be on there and miss out. I also want to help this fandom reach 1000 fics. I will try and motivate myself to post some other writing, or even non one-shot angst or fluff fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>